SpiderMan's Journey
by LifeAfterYou21
Summary: Batman offers 15 year-old Spiderman to join a new team that is forming called Young Justice. He can't join becasue he has finacal issues at home; but that doesn't mean that he can't help out though, right?
1. Meeting the Bat

**I do not own anything from or related to Young Justice or any Spider-Man…thingies…or any references I make to any other things such as A Very Potter Musical or Sequel. Spider-Man got bitten by that spider in his freshman year and will be in his Sophomore where the=is story takes place. This is a cross over between Young Justice and Spider-man…I know Spider-man has many shows that are…different, but bear with me, I will be going along the lines of The Spectacular Spider-Man…woo… so enjoy, don't flame, if you don't like it, then leave, don't flame, comments are more than welcome cause well…makes me feel good I have written other stories…just not on this website, so let's see how this website and people treat me. Enjoy my Hoggies and Angels ;)**

Spider-Man just came into action nine months ago, or somewhere around that time. Hey, he's 15, he isn't exactly… exact. Spider-Man just stopped a robbery from some petty crooks. They were hanging upside down from a light post. Right now, Spidey was perching on a gargoyle on the building across from the scene. "What does an arachnid have to do to get some _real _action around here?" Spidey sighed

"Instead of some action, how about a talk?" a dark voice boomed out to Spidey from the other gargoyle. Spider-Man got into attack position aiming at the mysterious voice that 'called him out'. He saw white slights glaring at him. "Hey! Get your own gargoyle! It took me forever to find these in all New York, strange right?"

"Not as strange as you."

"Aw, you really mean that?" Spidey joked as he flipped underneath his gargoyle so he was sticking upside down on the gargoyle. The dark figure did the same, and Spider-Man crossed his arms. "Hey don't steal my thing; I don't steal whatever…you do. Who are you?"

"Batman."

The white of Spider-Man's eyes widened. "You're that guy from Gotham City!"

"Yes, now I didn't come here to have idle chit chat, I have business to do." Batman stated bluntly

"Well go on," the arachnid said gesturing towards him.

"In one month, I'm having some sidekicks, partners, protégés, or whatever you'd like to call them, are forming a group to help the Justice League. We're interested in you."

"How sweet, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not either one of the three that you listed."

The Dark Knight ignored this and continued, "I know you have responsibilities here, like school, your aunt-"

Spider-Man's head snapped forward and started to yell at the Caped Crusader, "Have you been following me? I'm not the one to blow up on people, but that's an invasion of privacy! You have no right!"

"Calm down, I followed you just to make sure you can be trusted. I don't want anyone in-"

"In danger? I put myself in danger to save and protect people, shouldn't that be enough?" Spider-Man stated in disbelief and shot a web to the next building. Batman's glare increased as he grappled after him. Spidey didn't even look at him when Batman landing near him. He took a deep breath and calmly said, "I'd love to join that group and be a bigger help, but like you said I have to take care of my aunt, I'm in no funding position to skip out on work, especially with the guy that I work for, and I'm some-what, kinda, maybe falling behind in school," Spidey said as he rubbed his neck at the last part.

"Here," Batman said as he tossed him a small round object. It was a communicator that you put in the ear. "What is this," Spidey asked as he snatched it.

"A communicator, if you ever need help, just call me in, and I hope, that if you ever have the free time, I'd like you to meet a few people."

"I'll keep that in mind," Spider-Man said as his phone rang. "Ah man." It was his reminder to call his Aunt Mai that he was going to be late. He picked up the phone and called his aunt as he swung away from the Dark Knight. He pushed a button in his utility belt and the bat jet automatically flew to his location. He got in to see Robin sitting in the passenger's seat. "What are you doing here?"

Robin smirked and said "I wanted to see the Big Apple's friendly neighbor Spider-Man. He seems pretty cool to me."

"Probably because he reminds you of Wally."

"Yeah a little if you look at it. Nerd of science, lives, or ugh…lived with his aunt and uncle, and got his powers on a freak accident. The only thing missing is the red hair, but I guess the red suit counts."

"Doesn't matter, let's go home."

"Hey Aunt Mai, you didn't have to wait up for me," Peter Parker said with a nervous smile.

"Peter, you can't always call in late, that's abusing your privilege."

"I know, I'm sorry Aunt Mai, I promise I will be on time tomorrow."

Aunt Mai smiled and gestured him into the kitchen. "I made you some pound cake sweetie," she said as she handed Peter a plate and yawned. Peter grabbed the plate and sat down at the table. "Aunt Mai, why don't you go to bed, I'll take care of things down here."

She smiled sweetly and said softly, "Alright, goodnight Peter. Don't stay up too late." She went upstairs and Peter finished his snack. He was about to go upstairs as well, when he noticed more bills. He took a look at each one of them and sighed sadly, and went up to bed.


	2. Preview to what is to come

**Thank you for the reviews! They put a smile on my face and they made me jump up and down. Also thanks for the wonderful ideas. Okay so I want to have a VOTE on which villain I should use. There will only be two, and they are Goblin and Doc Ock. Well enjoy this chapter my hoggies and angels 3**

Bruce Wayne came home from work rather early today. He was very happy on the inside, but his face showed that he could care less…as always. "Dick!" Bruce called.

Alfred appeared from around the corner and replied in his amazing British accent, "I believe Master Dick has left for Mount Justice. He mentioned something along the lines of Master Wallace being in trouble. I assume you would like to go stop him sir?"

Bruce was smiling on the inside and replied, "I'll give Dick five minutes."

"Very well sir."

Bruce then changed into his Batman clothes. He always referred to it as clothes because his suite is not a costume like the ones on Halloween. Those were pathetic, in Bruce's mind anyway. All of a sudden, his com-link called him in. "Wonder Woman to Batman, come in."

"I'm here Wonder Woman, what's the problem?"

"It seems that some of your villains have escaped and are causing trouble in multiple areas. This group consists of Penguin, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy and…*sight* Joker."

"Understood, where have they striked?"

"They hit Metropolis about two hours ago, Superman was on an off world mission. Not much damage has been done. They left a message for you."

"What is the message?"

"That they're waiting for you. They said that they know a guy that makes 'this funny gas that makes you sing beautiful tunes!' Joker's words."

"Fear gas and they want to test it. Scarecrow is still in Arkham though, so the must have required the formula from there and made it their selves or made someone do it for them."

"Correct, but where the hell were you when the broke out?"

"I was visiting a friend."

"Didn't know you had any."

"Funny, Batman out."

Batman then stepped into the zeta tubes to retrieve Robin.

**BREAK LINE MY AMAZINGLY AWESOME BREAK LINE BREAK LINE** **MY AMAZINGLY AWESOME BREAK LINE**

Spidey swung onto a building and sat there. The Sand Man just slipped through a drain _again_ to get away. What a coward. Spidey emptied his shoe of sand and muttered to himself, "I never liked playing in a sand box."

Once he was done, he stood up and swung to another building. He stopped when he heard another alarm. He looked at a clock through the window of a building and sighed. _This better not make me late or Aunt Mai is going to kill me, theoretically of course._

**BREAK LINE MY AMAZINGLY AWESOME BREAK LINE BREAK LINE MY AMAZINGLY AWESOME BREAK LINE**

Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Penguin and Joker all sat at a table in a warehouse. "Why do we have to be in a warehouse? It's so clique!" Joker whined

"Because it's the closest location there was for safety." Penguin replied

"Yes, because you obviously can't see all of the windows are gone from Batman and Boy Wonder smashing through them all the time." The clown snapped back as he rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway,_" Ivy snapped, "let's get down to business. Which city do we take down?"

"It has to be one without a superhero, so we can at least have the pride of conquering one city without the Bat ruining my-I mean our fun." Joker smiled

"Which one though?" Croc asked

"How about New York City? It's big, close, has sewer lines for Croc over there." Penguin suggested

"I like it!" Joker beamed as he stood up. "Tomorrow, the Gotham Gangsters hit the Big Apple!"

"Gotham Gangsters?" Ivy questioned

"Absolutely not," Croc declared.

"Hey, when you break us all out, then you will be the one to decide the group name my guppie!" Joker replied. "But since I did it, we will go by my name! Be thankful I don't require smiles in this group or you," pointing to Croc, "would be in trouble Mr. Frowny Face."

Everyone else just sighed as the Joker smiled with his hands on his hips. "Finally, a city where no freaks roam."


	3. Making New Friends

**I do not own Young Justice or Spider-Man. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm still smiling I had a lot of fun writing this chapter…hehehe… enjoy this chapter my hoggies and angels **

"Woohoo!" Spidey yelled as he did three flips and spun another wen to swing to another building. As he was swinging passed a building, it blew up and made Spider-Man fly backwards to another building. He turned at last second and landed on his hands and feet on the building. He crawled up the building into he was at the top and looked down at the scene. He saw a chubby man in a suit, a top hat, a glass bottle stuck in his left eye, and an umbrella? The weirdest thing was when he walked, he _squawked_. Spidey burst out laughing, this guy was a joke. Spider-Man webbed down and landed on a lamppost in front of the squawking man. The man squawked in surprise and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't know me? You must be new," Spidey said as he hung himself upside down and stuck out his hand, "hi I'm Spider-Man."

"Nice name kid, come up that yourself?" the dwarf mused

"Why yes I did, and I got to tell you, it's been working wonders for me. Now who are you?"

"Penguin."

Spider-Man couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing. Penguin was startled by this, "What's so funny boy?"

He continued laughing as he said, "It's just that…you look like…and are the SIZE of a penguin…and your name is just…oh God you're just so funny!"

'The Penguin glared and aimed his umbrella at him and said, "You think my name's a joke kid?"

"Yes, hence why I'm laughing," Spidey responding without missing a beat. That made Penguin shot at Spidey, which he dodged gracefully. "Hey! That could've hit me!" Spidey complained.

"That's the point kid," Penguin said with a gruff as he continued to try and shoot Spider-Man, but to no avail.

"And here I was thinking that penguins were cute and cuddly, I guess you hatched a little too early." Spidey said as he spun a web that attacked to his umbrella and took it away from him. Penguin then grabbed his money and started to run, and Spider-Man followed. He swooped over Penguin and grabbed his hat. He landed in front of Penguin, wearing the top hat, umbrella in one hand leaning on it, and a hand held out to make him stop. "Hold it there chap," Spidey said in his fake British accent and he twirled the umbrella. He leapt forward and hit Penguin with the umbrella, and he was down for the before swinging away.

**BREAK LINE BREAK LINE, SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE A BREAK LINE, BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

"Hey Batman, come look at this," Robin said to Batman while motioning him over.

"What is it?"

"It's the news for New York, just watch." Robin pressed the play button:

"_We're here live in New York reporting that another robbery was stopped by Spider-Man. This man behind me is being taken away as we speak, and refers himself as; The Penguin-"_

Batman pressed paused it. "So Penguin is down, we'll go retrieve him later, what about the others. Joker doesn't like to play with others, so it's a low chance that he'll be in New York."

"Well if you didn't press pause, you'd find out that that's not the cause," Robin retorted, getting a glare from Batman. Robin pressed play again.

"_Spider-Man was only given a short break, when plants started sprouting from the ground. He is currently fighting off a green lady that's controlling the plants and-"_

_The ground shook, making the reporter man stop. The ground started cracking, and then finally burst and out came Killer Croc. People ran away screaming, but the reporter didn't. Killer Croc was charging at them when the reporter man and the camera guy was swept away by Spider-Man. They were a good distance away and were watching the fight, and it was not going in Spidey-Man's favor. "Where are these guys coming from?" the reporter asked. Suddenly there was an eerie laughter and a voice said, "Why Gotham of course! Where else? We," the mad man gesturing, "are the Gotham gangsters!" He then threw a bomb and out came Joker's laughing gas, and the reporter and camera guy laughed till their death…._

"Batman to Spider-Man"

"What's up Bats?"

Batman sighed and thought that he's just like Flash. "We saw the news and are coming to help."

"Yeah help would be nice. By the way, you can have your 'Gotham Gangsters' back, I don't like them."

"Few do"

Batman and Robin bordered the bat jet and head off to the big city.

**BREAK LINE BREAK LINE, SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE A BREAK LINE, BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

After the fight, Batman and Robin were dragging the Penguin to the jet, the rest have escaped. "Thanks for the help Bats, you too Rob," Spider-Man said while fist pumping Robin. The two seem to bond over complete destruction of a city they were trying to save.

"Be on the lookout for the other three, and call me immediately if you seem them." Batman commanded

"Don't worry, I will. Those guys are crazy!"

"I think it's the Gotham air," Robin replied as he smiled.

"Well see you lat- and they're gone…" Spidey said as he saw that they weren't standing there anymore. "Oh-kay…"

**BREAK LINE BREAK LINE, SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE A BREAK LINE, BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

"That went well," Poison Ivy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, way to go you flightless bird," Joker said "he deserved to get captured. Honestly is there never a place where heroes don't roam?"

Killer Croc stood up and said, "Someone's here… I can _smell_ them."

"That's creepy, but who am I to judge?" Joker said as he patted Croc. "Good job my guppy!"

Then the door to their hide out was broken down. "Don't you knock? What if I wasn't decent?" Joker said

"I'd come to offer…assistance." A raspy voice said

"Mmhmm, get on with it before I have my guppy eat you," Joker said while looking at his nails, that were covered by a glove. What a freak.

"I know how to take down both of our heroes. Together we could kill Spider-Man, Batman, and Robin…"

Joker perked up and said, "Ooh I like the way you think! Ivy dear, why don't you go make this lovely man a sandwich?"

"Absolutely not," Ivy retorted sourly.

"Fine, so what's your name?" Joker asked as he put his head in both of his hands that were on the table.

"My name is Green Goblin; this is Doc Ock and Mysterio."

"Very nice to meet you! Sour squirt over there is Poison Ivy, and that guppy over there is Killer Croc! We enjoy massacre, chaos and night walks across Gotham! So what's your plan green bean?"

"We switch towns. Make groups to take them down. They'll be unfamiliar with new arrivals…"

"Hmm, I like it! But I want to stay with Batsy!" Joker whined

"So be it. You'll go into Gotham with Mysterio and Doc Ock, and I'll stay here with Killer Croc and the lovely lady over there," Goblin said as he wiggled his eyebrow at Ivy.

Joker grinned and said, "Deal."


	4. Can't Catch A Break

**Hey guys finally got my computer back! So now I can post more chapters! I have another chapter that I'm going to post right after this one, and a new chapter for a new story I'm writing that isn't a crossover but just a young justice one, so check it out and tell me what you think!(: Also here is some spitfire coming up, and sorry to the person who suggested Spidey and Artemis get together, I thought about it but I'm just too in love with Spitfire!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Way to go Baywatch, you managed to screw everything up again." Artemis exclaimed

"I didn't 'screw everything up.' Sure the plan didn't go the way it was supposed to but in case you haven't noticed, we got the bad guy!" Wally argued back

"Yeah well the plan would've worked if you weren't so impulsive," she shot back.

"And there you go again, pointing out_ my_ flaws when you're as perfect as you think you are. If you were watching your back you would have noticed the guard coming your way and I wouldn't have to come save you." He shouted back

"Enough, we will not argue of an event of the past," Kauldar interjected.

Wally and Artemis both folded their arms and looked at the ground. There was an awkward silence until Robin broke it. "Hey at least we didn't blow the place up this time." Everyone snickered and proceeded to the kitchen/living room area.

"I'm going to make some cookies! Who wants some?" M'gann asked

Silence

"Oh! I do!" Wally yelled

Everyone gave Wally a questioning look as to why he would want to eat burnt cookies. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "What? She can only get better."

M'gann smiled and said gratefully, "Thank you Wally!"

"Anytime sugar," Wally said with a wink.

Everyone groaned and continued on with whatever they were doing. Kauldar was reading a book that Robin lent to him, Superboy was watching static ( surprise surprise), M'gann was cooking while Wally flirted with her, and robin was….nowhere to be seen. He was probably perching somewhere in the rafters above. They all got about a half an hour break until Batman spoke on the speaker. "Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash: report to the debriefing room immediately."

They were all confused as to why Batman wanted them, but started heading over there so they wouldn't piss the bat off. Robin jumped from the rafters above and landed in front of Wally, who jumped back at the sudden appearance of the Boy Wonder. Wally got over his shock and ran to the debriefing room. He obviously got there first and skidded to a stop. He smiled and spoke, "Hey Uncle Barry, G.A….sir." He said addressing 'sir' to Batman (who was on video feed in the Bat Jet). Then Artemis and Robin arrived. "What's going on?" Robin asked

"Debriefing," Batman said and clicked a button.

"Hey guys," said the familiar voice of Spiderman.

*HOURS BEFORE CALLING YJ*

Peter Parker was going to lunch, talking with his best friend Harry. "Hey Peter, what happened to your arm?"

Oh, those. Those cuts were from the thorns that the plant lady gave him in the fight yesterday. "I fell in my aunt's rose bush," Peter thought quickly.

"Your Aunt May doesn't have a rose bush." Harry stated

"Yeah, well, not anymore…I, ugh, just crushed it." Peter said rubbing his neck. Man were his excuses lame, I wonder how everybody keeps buying them! As if God wanted to give him a harder time, MJ came over. "Hey Tiger."

Harry smiled, "Catch ya later man, I see Gwen."

'Thanks Harry' Peter thought sarcastically. "Um, hey MJ, how are you?" he asked lamely

"I'm great. So Petey, I talked to your aunt yesterday," she started.

"Oh crap," Peter muttered.

MJ heard that and laughed. "Nothing embarrassing I promise."

'Phew, dodge a bullet," Peter thought.

"She told me you weren't home until late last night again. Whatchya doing out late bad boy?" she asked

'Crap…'

"Just, uh…you know working late. J.J. just loves chewing people out."

'Please be believable, pleaaassee be believable!' Peter thought frantically.

"Working, got it." She smirked with a wink and went to sit down with other people at lunch.

Peter sighed with relief, just asking himself if his day could get any worse. He just can't take this many close calls. Spiderman had a busy day yesterday and he didn't even catch any of the villains! Just some chubby guy dressed as a penguin. He was hoping that Batman took care of them since they are his villains. To make matters words, the police kept shooting at him after the battle! He just can't catch a break. All of a sudden police and teachers came swarming in telling everyone to evacuate the school and head towards the east part of New York for safety. Peter moved with the crowd trying to see what was going on. Then he heard a familiar cackle…Green Goblin. He started to run towards the bathroom to get changed so nobody would see him.

"You know God, when I asked if my day could get any worse, it was a rhetorical question, not a challenge."

**Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter has more action in it, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think. Also any suggestions on who the Green Goblin can be? I know there were a lot of different versions of who he is, so tell me who you think it should be!**


	5. Green Team Strikes

**Well here is the other chapter, I believe this one is a bit longer, so prepare(: I hope you all like my previous chapter, remember if you don't like it, don't read it, no need to make me feel sad! So enjoy this chapter and we'll see what you guys think. Feel free to send in suggestions as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"These are the times I'm really glad I wear my suit under my clothes," Peter said to himself as he put his mask on.

Spiderman ran out the door and climbed up the walls onto the ceiling to get past the crowded hallway. He got outside and paused at the scene before him. "No way…"

Green Goblin was flying up in the air cackling while the Green lady made plants lash out at people. He spun a web and swooped down to save two girls from being crushed by a giant plant. He let them run off and looked around. "I guess the crocodile guy got caught by Batman. One less to worry about," he assumed seeing as he didn't see the crocodile anywhere in sight.

He shot a web at Green Goblin's flying machine **(I honestly don't know what it's called)** and shot up in the air. He landed on Goblin's shoulders. Goblin tried grabbing his ankles, but Spiderman just jumped out of the way and landed back on his shoulders with the help of his amazing balance. Goblin then tried flying upside down to shake him off, but it didn't work due to his ability to cling tenaciously to most surfaces. "Whoa, some roller coaster ride, huh Goblin?" Spiderman snarled as he shot a web in his eyes, blinding him. Then he got a familiar tingle.

Spidey-sense

Spiderman back flipped off of Goblin's shoulder to avoid being hit by a plant being sent in his direction. He spun another web and headed towards Poison Ivy and hit her square in the stomach, knocking her backwards, winded. He landed crouched down on the ground, and stood up when his Spidey-sense was going off again.

He looked around and didn't see anything or anybody. Behind him Killer Croc busted through the street from below and pulled Spidey down into the sewers with him. They began to wrestle under the sewage water until Spidey's lungs were about to give out. No matter how hard he struggled, he was stuck in Croc's grip. So he tried shooting a web upwards, and it latched onto something. He pulled himself up and out of his grip and went to the surface above.

When he got to the street, he gasped for air and clutched his left leg in pain. As he got out of Croc's grip, he must have snagged his leg. That wasn't going to stop the amazing Spiderman from fighting though. He was about to shoot a web and look for Goblin and Ivy when Goblin swooped down next to him and got in a lucky punch. Spiderman scoffed and yelled, "Is that all you got?"

A beeping nose was at his feet. He looked down and saw one of Goblins cackling bombs. "Aw crap…"

BOOM

It exploded and knocked Spiderman off his feet. He got up instantly and spun a web and started flying through the streets. He came around the corner and met up with Goblin and gave him a kick in the head. He continued swinging on and yelled over his shoulder to Goblin, "Hey Green Bean! Catch me if you can!"

Green Goblin started chasing after Spiderman down town. As he swung on, he was constantly dodging plants that got shot at him by Ivy and cackling bombs being thrown from behind by Goblin. Then he spotted Ivy and smirked. He shouted out to Goblin, "Hey, you got to go faster if you want to catch me!"

Goblin started speeding up. Spiderman than made a B-Line towards Ivy and before he hit her himself he flipped the side, letting Goblin crash into her. Spiderman did a hand-spring on the ground and smiled at his success. It didn't last long though. Now Goblin, Ivy, and Croc were standing up, staring at him. "Well done arachnid. Though I must say I expected more sarcastic comments out of you."

Spiderman scoffed, "Whatever, you and your Green Team are going down."

"So be it, but what about Gotham City? There's no way I think the great bat can handle Doc OC and Mysterio while taking down Joker." Ivy sneered

Spidey's eyes bugged out (no pun intended). He was sure Batman and Robin could handle it, with the help of the league, but what about Mysterio? They would work themselves to death trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't! He has to get there, but who will get the guys here? Spidey smirked, he knew just who.

He engaged the Green Team in battle again while pressing his Com-link. "Yo Bats, Spidey here." He said as he dodged a bomb

"Batman here, what do you need?"

He jumped out of the way of various plants and spoke, "I got two of your badies here, plus one of my own. Two of my badies went to your city with one of your badies."

"So? Robin and I can handle them."

He spun away from being crushed by Killer Croc. "You don't understand, one of them creates illusions. IT's impossible to tell what's real and what isn't. You'll work yourself to death, but with my Spidey-sense I can tell what's real and what's not and defeat him."

Silence…"Come on Bats, I need you here."

"Alright, I got a plan. I'm sending Flash and Kid Flash over. They'll be carrying two other people to help out in your city. Flash will run you to Gotham and go back to help in New York. I'd like you to talk to them to tell them what they're up against."

"Sounds good," Spidey said as he swung around and knocked Goblin off his flying machine. "Okay, talk to them now," Batman said after a moment.

He dodged another plant and spoke, "Hey guys…Spiderman here! Okay, I need you guys to cover me while I go to Gotham. Flash, I was told you were going to run me there?"

"That's right kid," Flash said.

"Kid?...Well then. Alright I assume you all know the crazy plant lady and that crocodile dude?" Spidey asked

"You mean Poison Ivy and Killer Croc?" Robin supplied

"Uh, yeah sure," Spidey said as he was hit by Killer Croc into a building. They all heard Spidey groan. "Alright so you're up against those two and Green Goblin. Goblin is…green, flies around on this machine and basically throws laughing bombs at you." Spiderman finished

He got no reply back and said, "That's it guys, you can come help me now."

Spiderman hung up and focused more on his battle. By now, all of them surrounded him in a circle. Killer Croc charged at him, but he jumped over him. While in the air, Ivy threw a plant at him, which Spidey dodged it by flipping over it. Another plant came at him and he swung away from it. He landed near Killer Croc and shot webs at him, pinning him to the wall. That didn't stop him, but it slowed him down. Goblin flew over and dropped more bombs, only for Spidey to move out of the way. Spiderman shot two webs onto Goblin's flying machine and using his increased strength, started guiding it towards a building to crash into.

He was waiting for the other guys to arrive. "Sure, fastest guys alive my-" that last part was cut off by the police firing at Spiderman.


	6. The Battle

**Hey, hey, hey, I'm back guys! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, had school going on plus soccer :P anyway hope you like this chapter! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Please review, it makes me very happy when you do! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….like at all**

*Mount Justice*

"Robin, report to Gotham immediately and help me with the villains; Flash and Kid Flash, carry Green Arrow and Artemis to New York City. Green Arrow you are to fight the villains there, but keep an eye out for both you and Flash's protégé while Flash is carrying Spiderman here. Dismissed," Batman said as he clicked off his communication device.

Wally smirked and picked up Artemis, carrying her bridal style. "Hold tight beautiful."

She pointed forwards and glared, "Just run."

Flash had Green Arrow over his should army style, and they took off. It only took the heroes five minutes to get to New York. They were surprised by what they saw. Spiderman was battling the bad guys, but the police were shooting at him! The arrows got out of the speedster's grips and ran over towards Spiderman. "Kid, are you on the right side of the law?" Flash asked

"Yes! Do you really have to ask?" Spidey shouted as he dodged more and more bullets

"Just checking!" Flash yelled back with thumbs up

Flash got in front of the police's view and said, "Stop shooting, we're trying to help."

"It's the Flash!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Cease fire!"

"Is that Kid Flash?"

At that last comment Kid Flash beamed and said, "Finally, they get it right! I like New York City!"

"Shut up and fight," Artemis snarled as she shot an arrow at Poison Ivy. Wally did as he was told and went after Killer Croc.

Spiderman saw Flash and leap onto his back so that his hands and feet were attaching themselves to Flash. With that, Flash took off towards Gotham City.

* * *

Batman and Robin were working furiously to take down Doc Oc and Mysterio. Mysterio made their work harder while Doc Oc was just swinging hit after hit at them. What concerned them the most was that Joker was nowhere in sight. Robin and Batman grappled onto building opposite form each and swung around Doc Oc's legs, then while passing each other, they tangled Doc Oc's legs and tripped him. Do Oc went to go get up but then his legs started going haywire. Robin has hacked into his mechanical legs while batman was protecting him from the attacks of Mysterio. He chose a liking to Dragons. Sometimes they would just go right through Batman, and other times, Batman actually hit something. Finally, Flash and Spiderman arrived. Mysterio didn't seem to notice though. Spiderman jumped off Flash's back and made a web. He swung from the web and hit Mysterio, knocking him off his feet. Flash took off to go back to New York.

Mysterio was now on a roof, and Spiderman landed there on the same roof. They had an epic stare-down. Spiderman than closed his eyes and let his sense take over him.

Robing and Batman detained Doc Oc and looked over at Spiderman. He was dodging every attack, and sometimes letting them go through him. "How does he do that?" Robin asked

Batman stayed emotionless and said, "Let's go find Joker, Spiderman's got this."

They let Spiderman get to work. Every now and then, his senses would go off and would dodge an attack. He then sensed something. It wasn't like the other attacks, but something different. It went to go punch at him, and he felt his sense go off in all different directions coming after him. He jumped up and did a slow flip in the air. He opened his eyes to find that Mysterio hit himself with his own dragons and was knocked out cold. He slugged him over his shoulder and headed down towards the police.

He got down to where Commissioner Gordon was and gently put Mysterio down on the ground. He made sure to put him on his back and fold his hands. "Why did you do that?" Gordon asked

"Do what?"

"Lay him down like he mattered!" Gordon explained

"Well sure, he committed a crime, but he's still a person, isn't he?"

Gordon looked at him. "You're a different hero kid, you have compassion for everyone and everything."

"And you're a different police officer, you don't shoot at me." Spiderman said

"Why would I shoot someone that is helping us?" Gordon asked

"I don't know! Why don't you go ask New York City! I'm sure they'll have an answer for you. Although, I'm pretty sure it's because I'm a mutated freak." Spiderman said with a shrug

"Son, we accept those kinds of people here," Gordon said as he stuck out his hand.

Spiderman shook it and smiled under his mask. He then put his communicator on. "Yo Flash, can you pick me up, or are you busy?"

"I'm just a bit busy, but I can spare a few minutes." Flash said

* * *

Killer Croc was down for the count. Flash just gave the final blow to him, which was over a thousand hits to get him to go down and the police were dragging him away. Artemis was still shooting arrows at Poison Ivy, and Green Arrow was shooting at Green Goblin. Then Goblin swooped over Artemis and dropped a bomb on her that she didn't see coming. Kid Flash saw it and picked Artemis up out of the way. She was shocked but held on. Kid Flash stopped and put Artemis down to let her go at Ivy again. Goblin was going in a straight line to get out of the way of flying arrows. Kid Flash calculated where he would go and ran there and ran in a circle, creating a wind tunnel that intersected Goblin's path. Goblin hit the wind tunnel and went swirling around. He then got out of the tunnel and crashed into a building. From there he got up and retreated like a coward. Now all that was left was Poison Ivy.

She saw she was out-numbered and tried to escape by having her plants carry her away, but Green Arrow shot an explosive arrow at the plants and she fell. Kid Flash ran and caught her. He then pinned her down, but Ivy shot her plants at him. The plants grabbed each of his arms and began pulling in opposite directions. Kid Flash screamed in pain, but then Artemis shot an arrow that released gas on Ivy. She was out cold and her plants died. Green Arrow caught Kid Flash before he hit the ground and supported him.

Flash and Spiderman arrived to the scene as and when Flash saw Kid Flash, he dashed over to him. "You okay kid?" he asked

"I'm fine Flash, no need to go all mother hen on me!" KF exclaimed

"No big deal? You almost got ripped apart!" Artemis exclaimed

"Thanks Arty," KF mumbled as Flash started asking KF speedy questions on how he was feeling.

"Look, Flash I'm fine! No harm done." KF said to get his mentor to stop asking him questions.

Flash let it go and they all turned to Spiderman. "Thanks for helping me out guys," Spidey said as he shook everyone's hands.

"No problem, just call us if you need help again." Green Arrow said

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Flash asked

"Spiderman," he said.

Flash chuckled and said, "No your real name kid. We just saved your city; we'd like to know what your name is."

Spiderman just looked at him and shot a web and spun away. A little piece of paper that floated into Kid Flash's hands, which he read out loud, "From your friendly neighborhood Spiderman," and then he flipped the paper over and smiled.

"Peter Parker," he said.


	7. Yes

**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while, I got lost in my other stories! Anyway thank you all for the reviews. Also all the favorites and followers that I'm still receiving! Anyways, suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Oh, well hello Harry! It's so nice to see you again," Aunt May greeted Harry with a hug as soon as he walked through her door.

Peter followed shortly behind him and also gave his Aunt May a hug. Aunt May looked around and asked, "Where's Gwen?"

"She's spending some time with her dad. She said that he has the day off and she barely gets to see him enough," Peter explained.

"Oh, well that's very nice of her. How's your dad Harry?" Aunt May asked

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Busy as usual; never really get to see him much."

Aunt May knew that talking about Harry's dad was a tough subject. She knew that Mr. Osborn never gave his son the time of day, and that's what she's been trying to do since the first day she met Harry; treat him like her own. She gave him a smile and grabbed his arm. She led him and Peter to the kitchen and sat them down at her kitchen table. Once they were seated, she served them pound cake that she just made that afternoon. "So," she started, "how was school today for you boys?"

"It was fine, school is just school. How about you Harry," Peter said as he nudge Harry's arm.

Harry smiled and said proudly, "I got an A on my science test."

Aunt May's face lite up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Aunt May," Harry said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek back.

Peter and Harry hung out most of the day. They did get a call from Gwen, just her saying hi. "How are you guys, do you miss me yet?" Gwen said over the phone

"Actually, we kind of do," Harry admitted through speaker phone.

"How are things with you and your dad?" Peter asked

"It's great! What… okay. Harry, Peter; my dad wants to talk to you two."

Harry and Peter looked at each other and shrank in size. "Boys?" Mr. Stacy spoke into the phone

"Yes sir?" They said at the same time

"Do you know why I took the day off to be with Gwen?"

"Because you love and miss her?" Harry suggested

"Well, yes of course son, but even greater than that. Peter, what do you think?" Mr. Stacy asked

"Oh great, put it on me," Peter mumbled to himself. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, because you're concerned for her safety after recent events?"

"Correct," Mr. Stacy said and the two boys sighed in relief, "I want to make sure that my little girl is safe. In events like that I want to make sure you boys take care of her… catch my drift?" he asked them

"Of course sir, we wouldn't let anything happen to Gwen!" Harry said immediately

"That's what I like to hear," he said as he handed the phone back to Gwen.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry about that." Gwen said

"It's all right Gwen; he's just being a protective father." Peter said

"I guess, well I have to go. You boys have fun! I love you two!" she said

"Love you too Gwen," they both said as she hung up.

All in all, it was a great day, and Peter was enjoying it. There was no trouble around and he had the day to just be a normal kid for once, and he really enjoyed it. That was, until Harry had to leave, and then things started to get very…peculiar.

Harry left at around five o'clock and a little after that, he swear he saw something outside of his window. He opened it up and looked around. Nothing was there, and he closed and locked his window and went back to doing his homework. Although, he could never get over the fact that someone was outside…watching him. He continued doing his homework, but the feeling just kept overwhelming him. He got so anxious about this feeling that he went to go check on his Aunt May. He walked down stairs to the living room. She wasn't there, so he checked the kitchen. She also wasn't there either. It's only…five thirty now. Where could she be? He went to go check on her in her room, just in case she was just tried today. She's been sleeping a lot more lately, and frankly, it was worrying Peter. Sure enough, when he checked his Aunt May's room, there she was, sleeping on her bed. He sighed and pulled the covers over her and went back up to his room.

He got into his room and sat down at his desk to finish his homework. He picked up his pen and was about to write on his homework again, but a note was in his way. He picked it up and read it.

_Spidey,_

_I want you to meet some people I know. We'll be at the place where you first met Batman._

_Rob_

Peter looked at his window that he locked, to see that it was wide open. Oh course he did… Peter walked up to the window and looked out it. He could see where he first met Batman. It was far away, so far away that he couldn't see if there was anybody there. "Wait," Peter said out loud, "how does that little troll know where I met Batman…never mind." Peter said as he waved it off

He was technically a bat after all. Peter changed into his Spiderman outfit and leaped on his window sill. He looked back into his room and sighed. He jumped out his window and shot a web.

"Are you sure he'll show?" Superboy asked

Robin was currently perching on a gargoyle while the rest of them were sitting on the roof. Robin looked back at them and smiled, "Of course he'll come. I know I didn't get the wrong house."

Kid Flash spoke up and said, "Seriously dude, it's creepy how you just go into some guy's house….oh and illegal."

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah what are they going to do, arrest The Boy Wonder? I'd like to see them try."

"He does have a point," said a voice from the gargoyle next to Robin.

Everyone looked at Spiderman that was now perching on the gargoyle. "There is no way you can arrest this guy," Spiderman said as he pointed at Robin.

Robin smiled at everyone and Spiderman continued, "I mean, he still has his cute baby fat."

Spiderman jumped over to Robin and pinched his cheeks. "How can you arrest something this cute?"

Everyone laughed and Robin slapped his hand away. He pushed Spiderman off the gargoyle and everyone gasped. "Why did you do that?" Aqualad asked

"Just wait," Robin said.

Just like that, a web was shot and then Spiderman came flying through the air and landed on the roof. "Yesh, yield some fate in little old me." Spiderman said to them

Everyone smiled and Spiderman asked, "So Rob, are these people the ones you wanted me to meet?"

Robin jumped off the gargoyle and landed on the roof. He walked towards the Team and turned around to face Spiderman. "Spiderman, meet the Team."

"Hey, nice to see ya," Spiderman said with a wave.

"Well come on everyone, introduce yourselves," Robin said.

Aqualad stepped forward and said, "My name is Aqualad, and I am the leader of this team. It is an honor to meet you."

"Why thank you," Spidey said as he gave a bow.

"I'm Superboy; clone of Superman. Any questions?" Super said

Spidey coughed and said, "None."

"Hi I'm Miss Martian! It's very nice to meet you!" Miss Martian said while giving him a hug

Spiderman patted her awkwardly on the back and said, "Ugh, nice to…meet you too."

Superboy growled and Miss Martian let go of him and floated back to Superboy's side. "I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive and a genius of science." Kid Flash said

Spiderman gave a chuckle and said, "Me too, nice to meet someone with the same interest."

Kid Flash smiled and then everyone looked at Artemis. She had her arms crossed and she didn't feel like speaking. "Well," Spidey said, "if it makes you more comfortable, I'll go first. I'm Spiderman and I like to shoot webs out of my hands. What's your name?"

"Artemis," she said.

"Hmm, did I do something wrong to make her hate me?" Spiderman asked

"Nah, she just hates everyone," Kid Flash said.

"Not true, I don't hate Miss Martian." Artemis said

"Okay fine, she hates anyone that isn't female." Kid Flash corrected

"Also not true; I don't hate Superboy, Aqualad or Robin," Artemis countered with a smile.

Kid Flash frowned and said, "Fine, she just hates gingers. It makes sense because she hates Roy too. Which is very rude by the way," Kid Flash spat.

"I'm not a ginger…just saying," Spiderman said.

"We know; Peter Parker." Superboy said

"Yes, we would like an explanation for your actions. Why did you risk your secret identity like that? The piece of paper could've fallen into the wrong hands." Aqualad confronted him

"Look, it doesn't matter if they find out or no. Well it does, but yet it doesn't. You see, I've been working on trying to get rid of my powers, so even if they did get me, they couldn't test me because I would have no powers. Therefore they wouldn't think I was Spiderman." Peter explained

"Yeah, but you still have your powers, so I don't see how that is going to work." Artemis chided

"Hey, I'm working on it sass master." Peter said

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the nickname and Robin intervened. "Why would you want to give up your powers? You could do a lot of good."

"Well, the people here think I'm a menace, so I've been starting to think, 'Why should I do something when I'm not wanted?' Catch my drift?" Peter explained

"Gotham doesn't hate you. In fact, they think you're a hero." Robin said

"Really?" Peter said with hope

"Yeah really; well there's that and they really do welcome weirdoes in costumes," Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, more than they should." Kid Flash mumbled

"Well that's cool and all, but I should get home. It's getting late and all." Peter said

"Wait, we have come to offer a position on this team," Aqualad said.

"Position?" Peter asked

"Yeah, as in becoming a member of the Team genius," Artemis said.

"Gee, that's nice and all, but even if I did, it would be a long way to go from here to wherever you guys are." Peter pointed out

"Which is why, if you agree, Batman and the entire Justice League will build a zeta tube here for you." Robin said

"Hmm… that does sound nice, but I just don't have the time for it."

"That is quit alright my friend," Aqualad said. "If you accept, than you can merely just come when you do have time."

"Besides, it's not like we have a mission every day. We train as well, so it could benefit you." Robin said

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Miss Martian added

Peter gave it a thought and the Team looked at him. "Well?" Superboy asked

Spiderman put his hands on his hips and said, "Just tell me where you guys will be setting up the zeta tube."

**How was that? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Red vs Red

**Wow…I really haven't updated in a while. I guess I was just so caught up in trying to finish a story, which I am almost done with. After that is done, this story and another one of my stories will get more attention! I loved all of your reviews and I had a nice conversation with one of you who shall not be named about ideas for this chapter. You know who you are! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and in the future, that will not change**

* * *

"So you guys live here?" Spiderman asked

"Not all of us, just Superboy and I," said Miss Martian.

"Doesn't it get lonely just being the two of you?"

"Nah, they're plenty of company for each other," Robin said with a smirk.

M'gann and Superboy blushed. It's been two weeks since Spiderman said yes to unofficially becoming part of the Team. He still didn't know their real names even though they knew his. M'gann was giving Peter, who was in his Spiderman costume, a tour of the cave with the Team trailing behind them. They passed the kitchen and the living room. On their way to the hanger, they passed a room that Miss Martian didn't explain. "What's in that room?" he asked curiously

Miss Martian looked at the door and frowned. "Oh, that's the room we use for….therapy."

"Therapy? I didn't know the job was that stressing." Peter commented

That was a lie. He knew how stressing it was. He didn't have a mentor to teach him the ropes. He taught himself and learned on the job. Sometimes that wasn't a good thing. Juggling school, his Aunt May, his job and being Spiderman really stressed him out. It still does, but he's getting better at keeping things under control now. With him being on the Team now, that might just change everything. "It's not like we want to go in there. The League forces us to." Wally replied

"Oh, well what have you used it for if you don't mind asking?"

"Well, after an exercise that made us think everyone died, we were…traumatized you could say. We spent a week in there telling Black Canary about it."

"Black Canary?"

"She's our trainer and counselor," Robin said. "She's probably the Leaguer you'll see the most here."

"Cool; have you guys used the therapy room for any other purposes?" he asked

Everyone fell silent and then all eyes were on Wally. Wally looked at him sheepishly and said, "Yeah, I talked to her on my own before."

"You wouldn't tell us why though," Artemis commented.

"I don't think that it's any of your business! Beside Rob knows," Wally retorted

"Whoa hey, before we start a fight that we know Artemis will win, sorry Wally, why don't we just continue the tour?" Peter suggested

"What a good idea," Kauldar said.

They continued on and as M'gann began explaining things again, Peter fell back in step with Wally who was walking slower and looking at the ground. He was definitely deep in thought. "Hey man," Peter whispered.

"Wha- oh hey, what's up?"

"Sorry I made you feel bad. By you know bringing up the question. I can see that whatever went on it must've been bad. Sorry to remind you of it."

"I never forgot. You just made me realize that the world still sucks." Wally said with a dry laugh

Peter gave a chuckle and said, "Yeah life will do that to you. You start thinking, 'Man, my life is great right now'! Than life comes along and laughs saying 'Hold on give me a second'."

Wally laughed and asked a question completely off topic. "So you like science, huh?"

"Like? I practically love science!" Peter said

Wally smiled and looked at his new friend. Even though his team mates were all smart in their own way, they never were into science the way Wally was. Sure Uncle Barry was, but with the time they do spend together, they don't talk about science because they already did that for a while in the beginning of their relationship and started to talk about new things. It would be nice to talk to someone who would love to talk about science and know what Wally is talking about half the time.

Peter was thinking the same thing. Sure, he could always talk to Gwen, but usually Gwen was with him and Harry. Harry wasn't much of a science student; hell, he wasn't much of a student until Peter came along and tutored him. So it would only be fair not to talk about something Harry didn't understand because he was Peter's best friend as well as Gwen was.

The Team was rounding a corner and Peter got on last look at the therapy room

Maybe talking to someone about all his problems for once could help him. If only they would understand though

"Peter, will you be joining us today in training?" Black Canary asked

"Nah, I'll just sit back and watch how things run first," he said backing away.

"Very well," she said as she nodded to the rest of the Team.

They broke off into pairs and one at a time began fighting each other. Artemis started with Wally. Peter had a confused look on his face. He took off his mask with his hand and walked over towards Robin. He was teamed up with M'gann. As Artemis and Wally began fighting, Wally used his speed to get behind her and push her from behind. "Wally! No powers, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I just didn't feel like obliging to that rule this time," he retorted as Artemis got back up with a glare.

Wally's back was to her as he talked to Black Canary. He was arguing about him using his powers, when Artemis got her bow out and aimed an arrow at Wally's back. She released the arrow that went shooting at the back of his head. Wally turned around right as hit was about to hit him in the head. Peter shot out a web that attached itself to the arrow, and pulled it back at his self so he caught it in his hand. "Now I think someone was cheating," Peter teased.

Artemis glared even harder at him and said, "What, and using his powers to knock me down wasn't?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "His back was turned. That was very unfair."

"Technically, my back was turned to him as well. You want to try again?" Artemis sneered

Peter was about to say something, but decided against it. He would one day win in an argument against her. He just had to learn sarcasm even better than he did now. Which was very bad I might add; did he mention how many cheesy jokes he said to villains? Huh, maybe that's why they always held a grudge against him.

Artemis knocked up another arrow and shot it at Wally again and he used his speed to run away with it. So instead of hand to hand combat training, it turned out to use their super powers and special skills. Let's just say that Artemis and Wally were ruthless against each other. "Hey Rob," Peter said.

"What is it?"

"How come Artemis and Wally want to pair up together if they hate each other so much?"

"Because they want to hurt each other as much as they can and get away with it," Robin explained.

"Oh…."

"Yeah but that's not true anymore." Robin quickly said

"Anymore?"

"Yeah before they truly did hate each other, but after that training exercise, Wally's feelings began to change for her. I suspect that Artemis's has too, though they're both too thick headed to admit it."

"Aww, the scientist and the assassin!" Peter gushed

"Assassin?" Robin questioned

Robin knew that Artemis was trained to be one, but only he and Batman knew that. Yeah okay, the Justice League knew that too, but that's not the point. "Well, ever since I meet her, it looked like she wanted to people."

'Hm, I think she just doesn't like science nerds."

"Well that's not fair. What are you then?"

"Math nerd," Robin smiled.

"Ew math, now how is that desirable?"

Black Canary sighed and said, "Alright, you can you use your powers, alright?"

Everyone smiled as she gave in to Wally's constant pestering. Soon Artemis won against Wally. Wally huffed and walked next to Peter with his arms crossed. "M'gann and Robin, let's go."

M'gann and Robin stepped out into the arena. "Begin," Black Canary said.

They just looked at each other while M'gann's eyes glowed. "Ugh guys, unless I have a hearing problem, she said you could start." Peter said

"No they're in a telepathic fight," Conner said.

"Oh, okay. Wait, Supey, you never told me your real name."

"Conner."

"Conner….." Peter filled in

"Kent," he gruffed.

Peter smiled and looked back at Robin and M'gann. Nothing has changed, then all of a sudden, Robin's body flew across the room. Everyone assumed he lost, but he's the freakin' Boy Wonder. Sure, M'gann was able to throw him off, but Robin beat her while hurdling in the air towards the wall and used his feet to push off it and tackle her to the ground. "Miss Martian; Failed," the computer announced.

Robin helped her up and said, "Good job Miss M, you're getting better each day."

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Absolutely," Robin said as he grinned.

"Peter, are you sure you don't want to go in and try?" Black Canary asked

"Do I get to use my powers?"

"Yes."

"Then sure, I haven't really gotten any hand to hand combat skills," he said bashfully.

"Then we will work on it in the future," she said as she gestured to the arena.

"Alright, who will I fight then?"

"Recognized: Red Arrow B06," the computer announced.

Black Canary smiled and as soon as Roy was in view, Peter put his mask back on. "Red Arrow, you will be sparring with Spiderman."

"I don't have time for this, I am merely here on business and-"

"You will not get to do so unless you do."

Red Arrow was silent for a moment and asked, "Who's Spiderman?"

"Well it's definitely not the guy in the red suit that you haven't met before in the middle of the arena," Peter said sarcastically.

Red Arrow glared at him and walked into the arena. "Begin," Black Canary ordered.

Roy ran up towards Spiderman and tried to strike a blow, but before he even reached him, Spiderman shot out a web that hit Roy in the chest. Once it was on his chest, Spiderman grabbed the web and swung him around the room. Everyone ducked, and Spiderman released him so he hit a wall, but not too hard because it was just training. Roy got up and used his arrow this time. Spiderman dodged them and shot a web at the ceiling. He swung around the room, and run turned as he did, trying not to let him get behind him. Spiderman just kept spinning and then finally he was on the side of Red Arrow and he shot a web that attached itself to Roy's bag of arrows and yanked it off his back. He tossed it to the side and leapt down onto the floor. They were now on opposite sides, and Red Arrow had no choice but to attack. While he was running, Spiderman shot webs out on both sides and made a sling shot. Once it was made, he flung himself at Roy. Roy saw this, so when he came at him, he used that force to push Spiderman over his head. Spiderman did a couple flips and landed on his feet. They were about to go at it again when Black Canary told them to stop.

They stopped and Spiderman walked over and held out his hand. Roy had to admit, he didn't like the guy at first, but he might be ok. Roy smiled and shook his hand. "Now what is it that you wanted to tell the Team?" Robin asked excitedly

"It's a mission," Roy responded.

"Will you be joining the Team?" Black Canary asked Spiderman

"Nah, I have to get back to New York. My boss wants more pictures."

"Pictures?" Wally asked

"Yeah, I'm a photographer for a newspaper." Peter said

"That's very nice. I'll help you with the Zeta Beam while Red Arrow debriefs the Team." Canary said

She nodded at Roy to begin. He nodded back and brought up holograms of information. Canary and Peter walked to the Zeta Beam and typed in his coordinates as Peter watched and learned. While she was doing that, he asked, "Um, so I heard that you gave the Team therapy sessions."

Black Canary looked up and smiled, "I did, some more than others."

"I see, well I was wondering…I know that it's not the official thing you do, but I was wondering if possible- you don't have to! I was just thinking that you know, maybe, not maybe, I want to but I don't want to pressure you into anything and…..can I start over?" he asked after stumbling over words.

She chuckled and said, "Sure."

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you….you know about some things that I kept bottled up inside for a while." He asked shyly

"Of course, tell you what. Next time that you're here, we'll do exactly that."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. I mean I've been doing this on my own for almost a year, and nobody but me knows about it. It gets kind of lonely not being able to talk freely about this with someone." Peter admitted

"You're always welcomed here," she said kindly.

Peter smiled and stepped into the Zeta Beam. "Recognized: Spiderman B09," the computer said.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" Robin asked

"I don't know. I mean I haven't known the guy for very long." Wally said

"Yeah, I mean it took you a while to tell me."

"Before or after it happened?" Wally asked

"Well, I wish it was before, but yeah after." Robin said

"I know, but like I said. Growing up with him, I just thought that if I did say something, that either nobody would believe me or I would just cause more trouble."

"I just can't believe it went on for years…." Robin commented

"Believe me I know, I lived it. It's just, it went on since I was seven, and it didn't stop until almost right after that failed simulation. I'm still getting over it. I'm still talking to Canary and Uncle Barry about it." Wally told him

"I know, it's just I wish I would've been there for you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but we both know that it shouldn't. I wanted to be there for you when you went through losing your parents, but the fact is I wasn't. It happened before we meet. Same thing with me; it started before we meet, so there was nothing you could do to prevent it. It still would've been years."

"I know, it's just crazy," Robin said.

"Not as crazy as the Joker," Wally joked.

"He has his own class of crazy."

"I guess he does."

"So what do you think? Are you going to tell him?"

"Let me still get over it myself. The only reason you know is because you're a bat. So technically you cheated." Wally said pointing his finger at Robin

"What? I knew something was wrong and that was all you would tell me. You didn't say I _couldn't _hack every computer and cell phone to find out what was going on." Robin replied with a devious smirk

Wally rolled his eyes at him and gave him a playful shove. "Maybe I will tell him, but only after I get to know him a little better."

"Good, because you still haven't told the Team yet." Robin reminded him

"Fine, I'll just tell him with the Team," Wally concluded.

"If he ever shows up with everyone here; that's a low probability." Robin informed him

"Exactly."

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE that's how it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Assassins

**Hey I am so sorry for not updating soon enough but you know, life got in the way. So if you don't remember, Wally and Robin were talking about something that happened to Wally and one person guessed it right! It was a guest review so I can't say who! Well good job you Guest Reviewer! Anyway, any suggestions or ideas are welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Welcome back Peter," Kauldar greeted.

"Thanks Kal; is Black Canary here by any chance?" he asked

"I believe she is talking to Wally. You may wait outside for her if you like." He suggested

"Thanks I'll do that."

"We'll be training soon. Perhaps you'll join us?"

"Um…we'll see. I just had some…questions for Black Canary then I should really be off."

"That is fine; I look forward to seeing you in the future."

"Yeah same," Peter replied as he began walking towards that one door that they said was the 'therapy room'.

Peter was walking the route that was to the door, trying not to get lost. It's been a week since he's been here last. He kept thinking the same questions; what was Wally doing in there? Is he alright? Do you think he'll tell me? He finally reached the door and sat in the chair that was across from it. He heard little murmurs and had this urge come over him. He wants to know. He wants to find out what is wrong with him. It's none of his business though. He was constantly having a battle with himself whether or not he should ease drop. Curiosity won the battle and he moved in front of the door with his ear pressed to the door. He had to listen carefully, but he was able to hear the conversation. "-how do I do it?" Wally asked

"You have to be brave Wally, you have to walk in there like he doesn't bother-"

"But he does bother me! I'm not strong! If you were there when he did what he did then you would definitely say that I'm not strong!" He exploded

"The fact that you even told someone made you strong. You didn't the right thing when going to your Uncle Barry."

"Then why does it feel like I didn't do the right thing? She's still gone."

"Which means that she's safe; she's away from him and so are you. You saved both of your lives."

"Really, because I feel dead inside."

"That feeling will pass. It always does. You can't let your past control your future."

"Easier said than done," Wally scoffed.

"Maybe, but that's what life is. It's a real struggle for everyone."

"It seems that I struggle more than anyone else."

"This is why, with all the things that you've been through, you became the person you are today. You handled everything that life could throw at you, and you managed out just fine. You're much stronger than other people are."

There was no response from Wally, at which point Peter flung himself back in his chair just in case they were done. He was right because a few seconds later, Wally walked out with Black Canary right behind him. "Oh, hi Peter." Wally said

"Hey Wally," Peter said awkwardly.

Nobody knew what to say next because what do you say when someone walks out of therapy and you're next in line? "Wally, you can go home and skip training today." Black Canary told the red head

Wally nodded and ran off towards the zeta beams. "Something you wanted to talk about?" BC asked

"Yeah, but if it gets in the way of your training than it can wait," he added quickly.

"No, Aqualad will lead them until I get back. Come on in."

Peter walked into the door and surveyed the room. There were two big green chairs facing each other in the middle of the room and to the right of it was a small, trickling waterfall. The room also had a couple plants in it which made the room very lively. Black Canary was already seated in her seat at the far end and motioned for him to do the same. He gave a small smile that was followed with a sigh and sat down. Once he did, she asked, "What's wrong Peter?"

"I-I know something that I shouldn't…about a friend's father." He said slowly

"I see, and how long have you known?" she asked

"I just found out today actually."

"Does this involve Peter Parker or Spiderman?" she pressed

"Well…both…because with Spiderman, it's a crime to do it, even if he think that he's not doing anything and as Peter Parker because he's my friend and I don't want to see my friend get hurt if something…you know happens."

"Did you figure out what you're going to do about it?"

"Well, no because I don't know how I feel about the situation. I mean as a friend I don't want to cause even more conflict with the father and my friend then there already is. But as Spiderman, he should be brought to justice."

"That is a tough decision you have to make. But you know you have to make the decision on what feels right, and what is actually the right thing to do."

"I know, but it makes me feel awful. With each decision, I find something that could go terribly wrong."

"How did you find out?" she asked

"I, ugh, overheard a conversation and everything that has happened fits."

"It's amazing how you've only been here about a week and you could already figure it out." She commented

"Hugh?" he asked, confused

"It's incredible how in a short amount of time, you figured out that Wally's dad abused him. In the future though, I will have to advise you to not eavesdrop and stay out of other people's business," she said sternly.

"W-what? Wally's dad abused him? I was talking about my friend's dad being the Green Goblin!"

* * *

_This is so weird. _Spiderman thought. He was currently sitting in one of the Bio Ship's seats. He was finally going on his first mission with Miss Martian, Robin and Aqualad. Even after the total blow up with Black Canary, he still found himself able to do this. It's not like he hasn't have worse things happen to him and he continued fighting. What was weird was the Bio Ship. He's never been in one before or even heard of one for that matter. He thought it was cool how it could turn invisible and the way that you could drive it, but found it creepy how it purred if it liked you and how the seat ;belts kind of mold to you. Those two definitely took Spiderman by surprise. "So we're spying on assassins?" he asked spectacularly

"Well, we're not very good at the whole 'covert ops' thing together, so basically we'll be fighting them." Robin clarified

"So you guys have no problem fighting ASSASSINS! Does anyone but me see what's wrong with that sentence?"

"They're not as bad as you think," Robin shrugged.

"Then you guys should see the people who try to kill me," he commented.

"Are you inviting us into your city?" Miss Martian asked

"I didn't realize it was 'my' city to begin with." Spiderman replied

"Well, you were technically there first and it's your city to protect. Other heroes don't like it when other heroes are in their city without their permission," Robin said,

"Well I don't think it's my city because everyone thinks I'm a menace."

"I'm sure they don't really think that." Aqualad assured him

"They shoot at me," Peter replied bluntly.

"I'm sure they are shooting at the bad guy and don't really mean to hit you!" M'gann smiled

"Sure…."

They soon landed in a clearing of a forest and they all got out. "Stealth mode on," Aqualad instructed.

Miss Martian shape shifted into her black uniform and put her hood up to turn invisible, Robin just stood there and Aqualad pressed the 'A' on his belt and his red shirt turned black. Everyone looked at him as if they expected to change. He pressed a finger on the spider on his chest but nothing happened. He tried multiple times but nothing changed. "I think my button is broken."

Robin and Miss Martian gave out a small laugh while Aqualad said, "That's alright, you just have to be extra careful."

"Gotcha boss," he said with a thumbs' up.

_Link established,_ Said Miss Martian.

Spiderman jumped and thought, _Whoa! This is so weird…do you know what I'm thinking?_

_No, it's just a form of communication without talking,_ Robin replied.

_Wicked._

_Sportsmaster and Cheshire are going to be visiting the Secret Star Labs here on this island. When they show up we are to take them down. _Aqualad told them

_Got it._

_Okay._

_Sounds good._

_Good, no everyone spread out around Star Labs and keep a good look out,_ Kauldar commanded.

Spiderman took the area where he could see the entrance of Star Labs, while Aqualad had the exit from behind, Robin on Spiderman's left and Miss Martian on his left. There were there for only ten minutes when Robin reported to them that Cheshire ran past his section and was heading towards Star Labs. He was allowed to intervene until the rest of the Team got there. Spiderman was the first to arrive to Robin's aid, but he was doing just fine on his own. Sure there was no clear winner, but he wasn't hurt and he stopped her from going into Star Labs. Cheshire charged at Robin and they went into a battle of the fists. Cheshire got in a lucky kick that knocked Robin to the side, but before she could attack him again, Spiderman shot a web out at her. It attached to her back and she turned around in surprise. Right as she did, he grabbed the web and swung her into a tree. She grunted and looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Spiderman. You must be Cheshire, nice to meet you." Peter said as he stuck out his hand, but his hand shot out another web that attached her hand to the tree

"You look more like a boy than a man to me," she sneered as she took out her sai and cut herself loose.

"I'll be a man eventually."

"I might not give you that chance," She said through the sai at him.

He ducked and said, "Whoa; I was told that you weren't allowed to run with sharp objects. I think they should change that rule to no throwing them instead."

Cheshire came at him and all Spiderman could think was that this would be so much easier with buildings to shoot webs on. Instead he faced her like a 'man' and tried to beat her. She threw punch which he blocked but got the wind knocked out of him when she kneed him in the stomach. He sucked in his breath and crouched down a bit. Cheshire did a roundhouse kick and nailed him right in the head sending him a distance away from her. She was about to have another go at him but a pair of green eyes glowed in the sky. Cheshire was forced back into the same tree again. Robin went to go assist Miss Martian while Aqualad checked on Spiderman. "Are you alright?"

"Yup, but that girl packs a punch…kick…" he said groggily

"Miss Martian and Robin can handle Cheshire, but we're going after Sportsmaster."

He nodded as they got up and entered Star Labs. There was a trail of destruction as they entered. Bodies of workers there were unconscious and there were quite a few holes in the walls. They heard someone running down the hall and they took off. Aqualad ran while Spiderman climbed on the side of the wall and onto the ceiling and followed in suit. They turned right down a corridor and caught Sportsmaster right before he entered a room. He noticed the two heroes there and stopped whatever he was doing. He was going to take care of them before he completed his objective. There were no words spoken, just fighting. Aqualad went at him first, dodging his mace that was hit at him. Sportsmaster was about to swing his mace at Aqualad again, but a spider web restrained him from doing so. Still on the ceiling, Spiderman pulled the weapon away from his greedy hands and flung it to the other end of the hall where a Star Lab worker was running to get away and he nearly hit the poor man. "Sorry!" he called as he crawled on the ceiling towards Sportsmaster

Sportsmaster pulled out a cylinder shaped object and pressed a button. It turned into a spear and Spiderman yelled, "Seriously? That stuff just comes out of nowhere."

Sporty threw the spear at Spiderman as he jumped down from the ceiling and landed in a crouched position on the floor. Right as he did, he shot webs out of both of his hands that Sportsmaster blocked with his arms. Sporty thought he beat him, but yet again, he tugged back on his webs and he flung forward. As he was being yanked forward, Aqualad punched him in the face. Sporty landed with a thud on the floor and before he could get up, Spiderman quickly jumped on the wall, because he could, and shot webs down at him to restrain him. He was soon covered in a webs and he couldn't move. He tried but he couldn't break up. Spiderman smiled in victory and turned to Aqualad, "Nice punch Aqu-"he didn't get to finish that sentence as he was punched in the face.

The arachnid groaned and looked up to see Cheshire and her grinning mask starring down at him. Aqualad was unconscious on the floor so Peter could only guess that she snuck up on him from behind. That sneaky assassin. What concerned him were Robin and Miss Martian. Surely the Boy Wonder was alright because I mean come on, he earned that title. He stood up, ready to fight her again, when Robin came out from nowhere, as usual, and punched her in the face. Now she was in the middle of Robin and Spiderman. "I do love a challenge," she smirked beneath the mask.

Spiderman went to go punch her, but she merely dodged and swept the his feet from underneath him. Robin was more successful as he took her arm and threw her over his shoulder. For a thirteen year old, he was pretty strong. "Is that the plan? I'm the distraction that gets hit while you take her down? Sounds painful on my part," Spiderman gasped.

"Only if you make it that way," he laughed.

Peter groaned and got up. They looked up to find Cheshire gone…along with Sportsmaster. Wow, she cut him free and escaped without notice before they could even blink. Again, she is a damn assassin. Both of them relaxed slightly and turned to each other. "Well I guess that went alright," Peter admitted.

"Yeah, help me with Aqualad," Robin said.

Together they hauled Aqualad all the way to the Bio Ship and left him there for the moment being. "Where's Miss Martian?" he asked

Robin responded by walking out. She must be unconscious as well. She was, and Spiderman carried herself while Robin lead the way back. "Is it usually like this?" Spiderman asked

"Sometimes, it really does vary sometimes," Robin shrugged. "How was your first mission?"

"Pretty good; trying to take assassins down is always a good first mission."

"I can imagine, although mine probably beats yours. I went up against the Joker my first time."

"Yeah well you're…you… so shut up." Peter said flustered

Robin laughed as they entered the Bio Ship. Kauldar was already up and walking as they set M'gann down in a bed in the back. It's a good thing Robin was able to fly this thing back otherwise they would be screwed. The Bio Ship took off and they were headed back to the cave.

They arrived back ten minutes later and by that time, M'gann was awake and well. Overall, the mission was a success because the Shadows didn't get what they wanted, whatever it was. Reality crashed over Peter as he went through the zeta tube back to New York. He has to deal with Green Go- I mean Mr. Osborn. He knew he had to turn him in, but he just didn't know how to. He just hope that Harry wouldn't find out or wouldn't get in trouble with it. The last thing he need was for his best friend to get hurt by his own dad. Hurt by his own dad…Wally. He was going to have to tell him he knew. He was almost guaranteed that Black Canary would apologize to Wally for accidently telling him. He would have to tell him. Hopefully he wouldn't be angry about him knowing. Hopefully he would accept the help he was going to offer. For once, Peter wished that he could have a normal life, or at least a period where he wasn't worried about so many things at once.

But that couldn't happen because he was Spiderman. He was hero that got shot at for trying to help. He was a friend who had two other friends with daddy issues. He was Peter Parker, who had no parents. He was Peter Parker, who had more issues than a 15 year old boy should. He was a tired boy who wanted a break from this harsh reality.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
